1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device cooling technology, and more particularly, to a cooling method for multi-axis controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
On the controller cooling technology for robots, US2006/0128261 discloses a cooling arrangement for a humanoid robot, which has a powered fan provided inside each air vent hole in a shell of a humanoid robot so that the cooling air can flow laterally across the inner space, and a uniform cooling effect can be achieved. However, to achieve the expected cooling effect, a certain amount of air vent holes and powered fans must be provided, increasing the cost. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,894,191 a fan rotation control method for controlling a rotation of each of a plurality of system cooling fans by: storing a supply cooling amount, calculating a necessary cooling amount, the supply cooling amount and the temperature of the operation unit, determining the fan rotation number and controlling the rotation of each system cooling fan. However, this approach is more suitable for use in stable heat sources. If the temperature of each heat source is not stable, this approach can lead to deterioration of the cooling efficiency